In common home networks, many devices for providing services have respective connectivity depending on the use of different protocols. The devices may be classified into Internet Protocol (IP) devices and non-IP devices, the IP devices supporting IP based protocols while the non-IP devices supporting non-IP based protocols, such as Zigbee™, Z-Wave™, Bluetooth™, and the like.
In general, a home gateway (GW) having centralized control over the devices is used in the home network. The home GW may have limitations on services to be provided and devices to be connected. Accordingly, a problem arises that a terminal connected to the home GW has no choice but to use only particular services that the home GW can provide.
The home GW needs to be connected to a device that supports a new protocol different from the protocol the home GW supports, in order to provide the terminal with various services according to various protocols. In order for the home GW to be connected to the device that supports the new protocol, the home GW needs to be connected to a GW connected to the device. Therefore, a new GW needs to be additionally installed for the home GW to provide various services according to various protocols.
Meanwhile, in conventional home network environments, there is no connectivity among multiple GWs. Thus, even if the new GW is additionally installed, the terminal has to request a service from respective GWs to use them. For example, to use all the services provided by the multiple GWs, the terminal has to use respective User Interfaces (UIs) and interfacing means like remote controllers. This increases service use cost and causes inconvenience in the use of the services.
Furthermore, since the multiple GWs are physically separated from one another, it is impossible to secure service availability for continuing to offer a service to the terminal. For example, if a first GW among the multiple GWs becomes unable to provide a service to the terminal, it is impossible for a second GW different from the first GW to offer the service to the terminal for the first GW. In another example, if the first GW connected to an IP device cannot offer a service, it is impossible for another GW that is able to perform IP communication to be connected to the IP device. Accordingly, a need exists for a scheme to operate multiple GWs in a unified way to keep securing service availability.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.